


Самонадеянность

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU in Canon, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зарисовка на тему Ируки в АНБУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самонадеянность

Когда Гончая вынырнул из темноты, другой АНБУ, ожидающий на поляне, аккуратно заложил страницу каким-то перышком и убрал книжку в карман.  
\- Доброй ночи, - кивнул хвостик в маске.  
\- Доброй, - сухо поздоровался Хатаке и сразу уточнил: – Новенький?  
\- Специальный, - ушел тот от ответа, но потом добавил, - по диверсиям.  
\- А что, у нас теперь диверсии в отдельную специализацию квалифицируются? –хмыкнул Гончая не слишком-то уважительно. Затянувшееся восстановление после крайней миссии здорово подпортило его и без того неласковый характер.  
По правде говоря, голова трещала до сих пор. Но знать об этом медикам не следовало. Хатаке не горел желанием дальше гнить в госпитале и, будучи там частым гостем, знал наперед, как и что отвечать, чтобы выписали досрочно. Его отчего-то совершенно не смущал тот факт, что навязчивая мигрень может и будет отражаться на его работоспособности. «Пройдет, - по привычке думал Хатаке, - заживет, как на собаке. Первый раз что ли», - забывая о том, что собакой в отличии от своих призывных не был.  
На его неприкрытое ехидство хвостик ничего не ответил. Только пожал плечами и, склонив голову на бок, внимательно смотрел, будто прислушиваясь к мыслям напарника. Или ждал, пока обмен любезностями закончится, и можно будет наконец приступить к выполнению миссии.  
\- Обращаться-то к тебе как? – смягчил тон Хатаке.  
Все же, как ни крути, а выдержку, терпение и неконфликтность он ценил в шиноби в первую очередь. И спокойствие второго АНБУ откликнулось в нем невольным уважением.  
\- Дельфином можешь, Гончая-сан, - кажется, улыбнулся под маской напарник.  
Это странное соседство «можешь» и церемонного «-сан» вызывало противоречивые чувства, но раздражения среди них не обнаружилось.  
\- Давай без «-сан», - поморщился Хатаке, - что-то не в настроении сегодня для выканья.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - утвердительно качнулся хвостик. – Мне всегда казалась странной излишняя официальность между масками. К чему она между заведомо обезличенными воинами?  
\- Вот так высказывание для АНБУ, - с удивлением заметил Хатаке.  
\- Я не часто хожу под маской, - назвавшийся Дельфином не стал вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Не любишь пачкать руки? – поддел его Гончая.  
\- Не люблю того, чем их пачкают, - отбрил тот.  
\- Учту. Но предпочел бы, чтобы спину мне прикрывали без подобной брезгливости.  
\- Не путай теплое с мягким, - усмехнулись в ответ. – И за свою спину зазря не волнуйся. Я не настолько плох, как ты думаешь. Меня больше волнует твоя головная боль. Уверен, что она нам не помешает?  
С Хатаке мгновенно слетел весь его расслабленный вид.  
\- Какого черта ты несешь?  
\- Что есть, то и несу, - отозвался Дельфин с прежней непробиваемостью. – И мне достаточно от тебя простого ответа: ты понимаешь, что не в порядке?  
\- Я в порядке, - зло отчеканил Гончая. Помолчал на отсутствие встречных возражений и добавил уже на полтона ниже, но все еще мрачно: - Ничего не помешает.  
\- Понимаешь, - удовлетворенно кивнул хвостик. – И на том спасибо. Отправляемся?  
  
Как же он ошибался. Бросил щедрой рукой на кон не только собственную жизнь, хотя, что важнее, не свой даже, а деревни, Шаринган. Но и бездумно распорядился безопасностью напарника.  
Обратно Дельфин тащил его на себе. Хатаке даже не помнил как. Не помнил и того, в какой момент все пошло кувырком.  
Вместо того чтобы утихнуть, по ходу их пути мигрень только нарастала. И в итоге тщательно выверенная диверсия обернулась грязной, затяжной и тяжелой схваткой, финал которой Гончая также позорно пропустил.  
Очнулся на пару мгновений уже в Конохе в госпитале в тот момент, когда с него в спешке срезали пропитанную кровью форму. Еще успел подумать: откуда столько бурого на боку, где тело не ощущало ран? А затем снова провалился в черноту.  
  
К Сандайме Хатаке попал только через долгих полтора месяца, честно оттрубив все положенные процедуры и отведенные на реабилитацию часы.  
Положа руку на истрепанное сердце, он ожидал, что Третий разнесет его в пух и прах. Быть может, даже выгонит из АНБУ. По-хорошему, обязан был. Справедливое наказание проявленной беспечности. И даже, пожалуй, недостаточное за глупый риск жизнью другого шиноби.  
Но Хокаге посверлил его нечитаемым взглядом, осведомился о здоровье и отпустил на пару выходных и все четыре стороны.  
«Не доложил», - щелкнула в голове догадка. Сбитый с толку этим открытием, Какаши даже позволил себе полнейшую бестактность – задать вопрос о личности второго АНБУ, ходившего с ним.  
\- Позволь узнать причину твоего интереса? – пыхнул трубкой Хокаге.  
\- Хотел поблагодарить, - признался тот, а про себя поправил: «извиниться».  
\- Мне жаль, но я не могу ответить на твой вопрос.  
Вопреки словам сожаления в голосе Сандайме не слышалось. И Хатаке промолчал, понимая, что не имеет права настаивать.  
Однако никто не мешал ему поймать в баре Генму и, как бы между делом, с незаинтересованным видом, будто что-то до скуки обыденное, задать вопрос о безымянном АНБУ всезнающему спецджонину.  
\- Так вот оно кто… - вмиг помрачнел Ширануи и впился в собеседника медовыми глазами. Спасибо, не спицей своей. – Ублюдок ты, Копия, - процедил тот тихо. Горько, но без злости.  
Не ожидавший такой реакции, Какаши поначалу опешил. Но быстро сложил два плюс два. Как бы ни был сейчас настроен Генма, он совершенно точно знал, о ком идет речь.  
\- Ублюдок, - не стал отпираться Хатаке. – Так ты мне скажешь, кто это?  
Но тот дернул головой:  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Да что за детский сад? - возмутился Какаши. – Все равно ведь узнаю. В общаге или на миссии очередной.  
\- Узнавай, - пожал плечами Ширануи, покатал сенбон из одного угла губ в другой. – Только на миссии уже вряд ли. Отходился Дельфинчик.  
Внутри у Хатаке похолодело и замерло. Он даже не нашелся, что сказать.  
\- Чего таращишься? – резковато одернул его Генма. - Не в АНБУ он больше. Ищи-свищи. Но ко мне не приставай, я тебе в этом деле не помощник.  
\- Но он хоть в порядке? – выдавил Хатаке после тягостного молчания.  
Генма смерил его пристальным взглядом, а потом перевел куда-то за плечо, на шумную компанию штабных чунинов, по всей видимости.  
\- В порядке, - только и ответил.  
Больше они эту тему не поднимали.  
  
С тех пор прошло немало лет. События подвытерлись из памяти, а вот чувство вины из темного угла, где свербело, – нет.  
Не получивший даже номинального вежливого прощения, не зная адресата своих извинений, Хатаке – теперь уже тоже не Гончая АНБУ, а рядовой джонин Конохи – обращал их порой Мемориалу, как главному и единственному слушателю своих мыслей. Но Мемориал не был способен ему чем-то ответить, как и принести хоть какого-то облегчения.  
Какаши сам не понимал, с какой целью он годами несет при нем свой караул. «Привычка, - думал он, - довольно неудобная вызываемой реакцией. Я здесь, словно верная собака в ожидании умершего хозяина…» - снова упуская из вида то, что собакой по-прежнему не был.  
  
Как-то во время очередного визита к Мемориалу его тихо окликнули:  
\- Доброе утро, Какаши-сан.  
\- Доброе, Ирука-сенсей, - поздоровался он, оборачиваясь.  
Из-за стычки перед чунинским экзаменом они нечасто общались с бывшим учителем Наруто. Хотя Хатаке он чем-то нравился: этим его хвостиком, что ли, внимательным взглядом, сноровкой в обращении с детьми, как совсем маленькими, так и великовозрастными.  
\- Не помешаю? – спросил Ирука.  
Какаши мотнул головой:  
\- Нисколько, - и понял, что ответил так вовсе не из вежливости.  
Присутствие посторонних обычно отвлекало, но стоять рядом с чунином было... спокойно.  
\- О чем вы думаете, когда смотрите на него? – спросил он у Ируки, имея в виду Мемориал.  
\- Просто рассказываю _им_ последние новости. А вы?  
Копия на секунду замялся, но все же ответил:  
\- Прошу прощения.  
Чунин не усмехнулся, не взглянул с жалостью или сочувствием. Его глаза, как и до этого, были устремлены на камень.  
\- И как? – спросил он спустя время. – Помогает?  
\- Не особо, - признался Какаши.  
\- Думаете, ушедшим действительно есть дело до нашего чувства вины?  
\- А если не только перед ушедшими?  
\- Перед живыми проще и полезнее делать это лично. Пока не поздно.  
\- А когда это – поздно?  
\- Вам ли не знать, Какаши-сан, - вздохнул Ирука. - Когда поздно, остается лишь новости рассказывать.  
\- Я не знаю, у кого, - вздохнул вслед за ним Копия.  
Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом. И хотя сейчас слова откровения давались легко, тяжесть вины изнутри никуда не девалась.  
Чунин наградил его задумчивым взглядом.  
\- За что вы хотите попросить прощения, Какаши-сан?  
Копия довольно долго молчал, размышляя над ответом.  
\- За глупую самонадеянность, - озвучил он в конце концов.  
На что Ирука вдруг улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Обычно с возрастом она проходит. И если проходит, то это и есть прощение. Так говорил Хирудзен.  
\- При всем моем уважении к Сандайме, - прищурился Хатаке на солнце, - боюсь, мне такой вариант не подходит. Но за мысль спасибо.  
\- Не за что, Какаши-сан.  
\- Давай без «-сан»? – предложил ему Копия.  
\- Не в настроении для выканья? – весело фыркнул Ирука.  
Да так знакомо, что внутри что-то оборвалось и упало. А потом взлетело обратно, выбивая воздух из легких.  
Под тяжестью чужой руки, придавившей плечо, улыбка чунина угасла. Он с вопросом взглянул на Копию и склонил голову на бок, будто прислушиваясь к мыслям собеседника.  
Какаши смотрел в ответ и не мог понять: то ли ему действительно не почудилось, и сейчас перед ним вправду тот, второй, безымянный из прошлого; то ли он лишь выдает желаемое за действительное или, что тоже не исключено, тронулся умом окончательно.  
В конце концов Ирука хмыкнул, отвел глаза, но почти сразу вернул и посмотрел на Какаши как-то увереннее. Дотянулся до лица в маске, ведя по щеке кончиками пальцев.  
\- Как твоя голова?


End file.
